


The Beatles Unreleased. Aunt Rosie's out of milk

by Erwinnitall



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwinnitall/pseuds/Erwinnitall
Summary: In between Sergeant Peppers and the White Album the Beatles found time to record yet another album which they named 'the Unreleased'. Today the review of the first song on the A-side; Aunt Rosie's out of Milk.
Collections: The Beatles





	The Beatles Unreleased. Aunt Rosie's out of milk

**Aunt Rosie’s out of Milk**

Lennon / McCartney

Hey Hey Hey Look for the van

The van from the Milkman

Aunt Rosie’s out of milk

Uncle Ben Uncle Ben

What’s that crazy state you’re in

Going at us all full throttle

Swinging round an empty bottle

As if we all don’t know it

Aunt Rosie’s out of milk

Forget the pancakes and the cupcakes

All the other stuff that she bakes

The cat is mad and wild se hisses

Soon she’ll feast on all the fishes

Is there no one there to help us

Aunt Rosie’s out of milk

Hey Hey Hey Look for the van …

Get a cup Get a cup

Walk the streets until you drop

Asking all the neighbors kind

Please sir could you lend a pint

Desperate times, desperate measures

Aunt Rosie’s out of milk

There’s nothing left for you or me

No single drop for in the tea

It seems the world just stopped revolving

This matter surely needs some solving

It just really doesn't feel right when

Aunt Rosie’s out of milk

Hey hey hey Look for the van ...

Dare I say

That there he came

The dairyman

From Derry lane

Hey hey hey Here comes the van

The van from the milkman

Aunt Rosie get’s her milk

Paul - leadvocal, bass guitar, additional percussion, organ (solo)

George - backing vocal, guitar

John - backing vocal, guitar, piano

Ringo - drums, tambourine

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-0LEVzh7gHKo/XrsGx9IN_QI/AAAAAAAAO8U/_o2fMB5dKo81VMm-rA3WsfWy-KMzccrvgCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Screenshot%2B2020-05-12%2Bat%2B22.27.16.png) ****

So here we are. Just imagine it being the sixties. You bought your record, ran straight home, slid out the record from the sleeve, put it on your record player and dropped the needle. You get your favorite chair, draw it close to the speakers, curl up and … wait. You wait for the first sounds to hit your ears. Dear reader, I can truly say, nothing’s changed. It was exactly the same this time. The opening song of a new Beatles album. What will it be? Well, here we go. We’re off!

Aut Rosie’s out of Milk. The opening song of ‘The Unreleased’ is a typical upbeat and very catchy song. It just kicks in, straight away. No intro. As soon as the ‘hey, hey, hey’ rolls out of the speakers it’s full steam ahead. It’s a typical Lennon / McCartney song where both have had their fair share of influence on the final product. That said, the base of the song is clearly Pauls and has familiar rings to it. The energy and tempo, I would say, would put it in the same category as ‘Day tripper’ or ‘A hard days night’. And with that said, you understand that it’s a terrific opener. You won’t be let down. If you’re a Beatles fan from the early years this is just the thing that makes you tick. Get out of that chair you’re curled up in, this song can set your feet in motion. But are you more of a Beatles fan from Sgt Peppers and onwards, this song is solid enough, good enough (hey it’s the Beatles man!) to curl your mouth-ends upwards. 

So we’re off. A catchy chorus, with a strong hook. ‘Hey, hey, hey, look for the van…’ I caught myself singing and digging to it still after turning off the music. All band members are involved here. Strong harmonies (highly overdubbed to create almost choir effect) and Ringo rings out the tambourine in true Motown style, giving it just that extra needed layer of swing. When we drop into the verses Paul takes the lead vocal until he gets to ‘Aunt Rosie’s out of Milk’ where John and George join in. Nowadays, as soon as I hear them harmonizing, I try to force my brain to erase the additional music around them. I’ve always thought they sounded ‘nice’ together, but the release of the Anthology albums, round 1995, made me truly aware of the sheer beauty they’re able to produce. If you want to know exactly what I mean, listen to the version of ‘Because’ on Anthology 3. You will never listen to them the same way again, I promise.

John’s contribution to the song, mainly by Paul, comes in the form of the little bridge-like piece with a funny play on the word ‘dairy’. On the sheets of paper that came from the vault with Paul's notes about this song, there was another bridge included at the place where John’s dairy bit is now. This original bridge has been recorded a couple of times as part of the sessions leading up to the final product. But at the end of recording session 12, whilst the group was putting away their instruments, John sat goofing around at the piano. There he frased the little bit that is the present bridge in a mockery voice, simulating a posh, upper class person. Paul turned around immediately (audible on the recording) and shouted ‘That’s it! That’s it! Do it again!’ Funnily enough, the recording that was used on the final cut was the very first one, the spontaneous John goofing around. Luckily enough for all of us, the mic was still on and tapes still rolled. Listen carefully when you get the chance from the 20st. I bet you now this bridge will bring a smile to your face.

As mentioned before. ‘Aunt Rosie’ is a fantastic start to this new Beatle album. It’s a classic song without any added musicians, just the FabFour at work at their own instruments, doing what they do best. And, maybe even more important, clearly having fun together. ‘Aunt Rosie’ shows that and sends that feeling straight to your heart. And tomorrow, to (almost) quote another very influential British ‘band’, for something completely different… Hit me Back. The first Lennon / McCartney on this album that's mainly from John's hand. Check in here again!

Gaelwin von Preder

Rolling Stone Magazine


End file.
